Renee Wilkerson
'''Renee Wilkerson, '''played by Mimi Paley, is the female counterpart of Reese from Lois' fantasies in If Boys Were Girls. Biography Like Mallory and Daisy, Renee makes her only appearance in the episode. Like their male counterparts, she and Mallory were fighting over a pen. Renee thought she was being ridiculous because she just wants to borrow the pen to do homework with it and was going to give it back to her. However after Mallory revealed about a boy's crush on her and why the pen was special to her, Renee apologized for her insensitivity and laments that she hates being born dumb because her head would be useless without her great hair. Mallory encourages her that she doesn't need to be a genius because she's sweet and empathic and it's the thought it counts. She, Renee and Daisy reconcile and are later seen in the car, helping Lois hurry Hal along. At Hannigan's, Lois is pleased to see Mallory find a sundress marked down to $30 and that Renee and Daisy had found some nice sales under the table. This allowed the girls to have nice clothing for the new school year, which they're all excited about. The girls decide they will giving Lois special treatment by helping her pick out clothes that'll look great on her. Near the end, Renee is revealed to be pregnant by Jason, a boy that Mallory had a crush on and they along with Daisy and Frances all blame Lois for their own problems. Appearance Renee is shown to have light brown hair tied in a bun and green eyes. She was seen wearing a light blue zip up sweater, white cami and blue jeans. She like Mallory, Daisy and Lois loves to go shopping and goes everyday. Personality Renee differs from her male counterpart, Reese, in many ways such as lacking his destructive nature and lack of empathy and does not appear to physically torture and bully her younger sisters. Renee however seems to not be very intelligent just like Reese and is shown to have a promiscuous nature. Like Reese, Renee is a trouble maker, a liar and a complete rule breaker as proven when she feigns going to band practice to instead have sex with boyfriends at the creek and is not above tricking her mother and using her tactics against her. Like Reese, she is spiteful and cruel as she stole a boy her sister Mallory had a crush on for simply not asking to use her hairbrush, showing that she is capable of committing psychological torture. However, she is close to Frances, Mallory and Daisy. Like them, Renee hates Lois with a passion and blame her for every one of her problems Trivia *Renee was named for Reese's female counterpart, despite it being a unisex name. *Despite being dumb, Renee is capable of causing psychological warfare on Mallory and Lois. *Unlike Reese who remained a virgin at 19, Renee lost her virginity at 16 with different boys. When Lois found out, she was extremely upset with Renee for it. *Despite ditching band practice, Renee is a music genius. This is a contrast for Reese who is a culinary genius. *Renee shares Reese's green eyes, inherited from Hal Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists